


Purple Bathrobe Sunday Morning Yoga

by compo67



Series: Punzel Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies, Children, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Series, Teenage Parents, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The babies are now ten months old and have learned to walk. One morning, just in time to witness the madness, Misha and Jeff arrive home from grocery shopping. Misha stumbles out onto the patio and stares in wide-eyed wonder. There are no words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Bathrobe Sunday Morning Yoga

One naked baby.  
  
Two naked baby.  
  
Three naked baby.  
  
"HaileyBaileyKaylee!" Jared screeches, running down the hallway, chasing after a blur of pink baby butts. "Stop! Stop right now! Do y'all hear me?! Stop!"  
  
Three ten month old, completely naked as the day they were born, babies squeal, giggle, and charge forward with preternatural speed at ten o’clock on a Saturday morning.  
  
How are they so fast? A few weeks ago they were still wobbly and falling over after a few steps. Now, the one time during the day that Jared is alone with them, they've all managed to climb out of the tub to escape bath time. They have completed a coup against being clean. It started with Kaylee splashing soapy water into Jared's eyes; non-irritating his ass. The kids saw Jared's momentary blindness and plotted—honest to God plotted—and made a run for it.  
  
Tiny, damp footprints lead Jared from the first floor bathroom down the hall and into the kitchen, where he prays that no one grabs anything sharp or falls over on the tile floor. When they started to crawl, Jared voted for baby helmets and wrapping the entire inside of their home in bubble wrap. If only the guys had listened. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Jared gasps when he hears a series of maniacal baby laughs. His jaw drops as he sees that Jensen—in doing his morning chores outside—has left the screen door wide open to the backyard. And of course, today is the day where Jared decided to do bath time in the bathroom on the first floor instead of upstairs.   
  
One naked baby outside.  
  
Two naked baby outside.  
  
Three naked baby outside.  
  
Three naked baby butts are trotting and trampling through the recently mowed back lawn, running around and screaming in pure glee from having successfully ditched Jared. They shriek extra loud for the pure delight of being naked in the wild. As if the house were on fire, Jared sprints, slamming the screen door shut. He doesn't care if he's in his briefs and a shirt. Or that his shirt is stained, or his hair is wild, or that his voice reaches a pitch he's never heard it go before.  
  
"HAILEYBAILEYKAYLEE!"  
  
The Rosenthal family across the way are having a family reunion on their deck.  
  
The babies couldn't care less about reunions and neighborly etiquette. Bailey has found a patch of dirt to eat; Kaylee is dancing to a tune in her head; Hailey is still running in circles, shouting her joy to the world in a string of babbles.  
  
"What in the—"  
  
Another grown up voice echoes from across the lawn: Jensen.  
  
Overwhelmed by the sight before him, Jensen rushes to get to the kids. He has his gardening gloves on and is covered in grass stains from head to toe. Sweaty and only slightly panicking, Jensen marches up to the trio of wild, uninhibited nakedness.  
  
What stops both Jared and Jensen two steps away from their children are the next few squeals.  
  
"Dada!" One naked Hailey squeals.  
  
"Dada!" One naked Bailey shouts.  
  
"Dada dada!" One naked Kaylee declares.  
  
All three babies look from Jared to Jensen, and then Jensen to Jared, repeating themselves and their newfound confirmation of language.  
  
Behind them all—naked butts and not naked butts—the screen door rattles open once more.  
  
Just in time to witness the madness, Misha and Jeff arrive from grocery shopping. Misha stumbles out onto the patio and stares in wide-eyed wonder. There are no words. Luckily, the babies have some. Bailey trudges towards Misha on chubby, eager feet. He holds his arms out, looks right at Misha, and giggles.  
  
"Dada!"  
  
And that's pretty much how Hailey, Bailey, and Kaylee learn that all it takes to escape punishment is to smile wide with all their dimples showing, laugh, and say, "dada."  
  
It's a dangerous precedent.  
  
Jared looks over at Jensen, who has snapped out of his distress to wrangle in the girls, who unlike their brother have no interest in rejoining the family. They try to wander out towards the neighbors before Jensen scoops them up, one in each arm. Reunited with Misha, and no longer under threat of bath time, Bailey coos and babbles on, grabbing hold of Misha's face and tugging at his chin.  
  
All Jared can do is sit on the grass and watch the spectacle before him.  
  
Their kids just said their first words.  
  
"Little help, dada?" Jensen asks, crouching down and passing Hailey over to Jared.  
  
Accepting the naked, grass stained baby from one of her grass stained fathers, Jared blurts out, "I... I didn't picture it this way."  
  
Because Jensen just finished mowing the lawn, there are clips of grass everywhere. The babies have taken advantage of this. Grass is under their arms, in their hair, and between every single toe and finger. Kaylee screams directly into Jensen's ear. Bailey begins to cry at feeling cold. Hailey decides that now is a good time to attempt a snack, but she can't get through Jared's shirt, so she smacks him in the jaw with a small, balled up fist.  
  
There are three sets of pointy elbows and toes and dirty fingers. The neighbors are still staring.  
  
Parenting is supposed to be easier now. Walking and talking means they will be more like little people instead of eating and pooping machines... right?  
  
Right?  
  
Exhaustion sets into Jared, deeper than he's felt it in a long time.  
  
"Jared."  
  
Kaylee has been handed over to Jeff. Misha is in the process of shifting Hailey from Jared's arms.  
  
Jensen kneels down on both knees so he's eye level to Jared. All around them is chaos. The kids have turned from gleeful laughing to cranky crying. It's only going to get worse inside when they have to be bathed. It's nonstop. All of this. If they're sleeping or napping, Jared is pumping or doing laundry or cleaning or making dinner. If the guys take over, he's still thinking about them, wondering and worrying about the job they're all doing raising them--is it good enough? Is he good enough? Why can't he handle three babies by himself? He gave birth to them; therefore, he should have a good hold on this parenting thing. But he's never completely off. He is always this new person who never gets enough sleep, whose hair is always a mess of knots and tangles, and who looks better fit for a zombie movie than a heartwarming film about romance and love. This new person likes to obsess over details, worry like it's his job, and never get a full night of rest.  
  
Freckled hands frame Jared's face and tuck a piece of hair behind his left ear.  
  
"Don't try to do this alone," Jensen murmurs.  
  
But...  
  
"There are four of us, not just you."  
  
But he...  
  
"Four dadas, not just one."  
  
Jared got himself into this. If he can't handle the kids, what right does he have to call himself dada?  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner you needed more help, tall man."  
  
The kids are taken inside, screams of protest and all, and the neighbors are still staring. Jensen looks over his shoulder at them.  
  
"Take a god damned picture!" He hollers. "Lasts longer!"  
  
Turning back to Jared, Jensen sighs and sits next to him. He bumps their shoulders and presses a messy kiss to Jared's cheek. Immediately after the first kiss, another appears, and another, until Jensen sneaks his way into actual kisses. Jared hesitates at first, still too tense, but Jensen sighs and his eyes are bright and the feel of him near is pure comfort.  
  
No matter who Jared is, there is Jensen.  
  
In between kisses that gradually become deeper, needier, Jared is promised a hot bath, a massage, and a blow job in that order.  
  
Jensen cups Jared's chin.  
  
For a moment, they look at each other. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's shoulders and squeezes them together so that there is no space between them. He always wants Jensen this close. Always. And their kids. And Misha and Jeff and...  
  
"AHEM."  
  
Flinching, Jared yips at the sudden noise. He looks over to see Mrs. Rosenthal standing by the fence with her hands on her hips and a frown as deep as to Grand Canyon on her face. She's ready to give them a lecture of epic proportions. As her mouth opens to unleash her curse, the screen door behind Jared and Jensen, snaps open. Both of them look to see Jeff standing there. Jared now braces himself for the lecture from Jeff and Mrs. Rosenthal. Naked babies can be excused; adults making out on the lawn is another thing.  
  
"Purple bathrobe Sunday morning yoga, Paula!" Jeff bellows. "I haven't forgotten; now get back to your guests."  
  
The color Mrs. Rosenthal's face turns looks a lot like the color of her plastic yard flamingos. Her mouth closes.  
  
Jensen sneaks another kiss.  
  
"Bring it inside you two," Jeff rumbles, an edge of mischief to his tone. "We're hosing down the kids, don't think I won't turn it on you two knuckleheads. Let's go. I brought stuff to make cake."  
  
The triplet's first words have officially happened. Jensen helps Jared up. He thought it would happen quietly, in their cribs or during a meal, like in one of those diaper commercials. Their first steps didn't happen that way either.  
  
Come to think of it, giving birth was nothing like what Jared had seen in movies or on TV. And not only that, but immediately after birth, he was not styled and primped like a stock photo. He had a small blood transfusion and his blood pressure dropped. He was wrecked for days after. The only thing that was like the movies was that he didn't shit himself, which considering the amount of pushing he did, was kind of a miracle.  
  
When they get inside, Misha is on the phone with Hannah, relaying the news as he's wrestling Kaylee into the tub. Jensen joins in to help; Hailey kisses his nose as he kneels to wash her hair. Bailey happily chews on a rubber ducky.  
  
Jared looks on with awe and a sliver of sadness.  
  
Firsts are difficult. He remembers the exact moment when he gave birth to Bailey. They'd never be that close to him ever again. Their first words mark something new altogether and he can't figure it out.  
  
He should be over the moon.  
  
Forget how Hollywood. It happened and everyone is happy and healthy and hitting milestones at appropriate ages. So their children enjoy running around naked. Who cares? This exhaustion won't last forever. When Jensen promises something he always comes through. And they've got two other dadas who can't know that Jared needs help unless he asks.  
  
When he found out he was pregnant with the kids, one of the first things he wondered about them was what their first word would be.  
  
He wondered if he'd get to hear it at all.  
  
A warm, gentle hand presses over Jared's right shoulder. He looks over and Jeff is there. "C'mon, come into the kitchen with me." His voice is as patient as Jared needs it to be.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you how to make pineapple upside down cake."  


This also feels like the start of something new.  
  
New is what got him here.

**Author's Note:**

> okay! i'm not a parent. so forgive any mistakes i might make with these timestamps. i try to do my research and ask a few of y'all who are parents. :) 
> 
> i wanted their first words to be realistic. none of that hollywood stuff. and i wanted jared's reaction to be the complete opposite of how he thought he would react. he's tired. exhausted, really. and it's not that no one helps him out with the kids; it's that he tries to do it all by himself. asking for help is good! this is a good reminder that jared is still only nineteen years old. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this. hopefully now i can get back to House and my millions of other open fics. XD


End file.
